The Chaos Chronicles!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: The chronicles of Chaos, my OC. It consists for a bunch of one-shots strung together. Yayz for Chaos, Randomness, and cookies. ShadowxOC, with tons of other pairings too!


Kai: This is my newest series! The Chaos Chronicles! It's a series of one-shot fics centered around my OC Chaos the Hedgehog! The first fic is just a profile and a mini-one-shot. Silver, disclaimer please!

Silver: Kai only owns her OC Chaos the Hedgehog.

Kai: Thanx, now on with the profile! (Chaos is kinda Mary-Sueish, get the hell over it)

* * *

Name: Chaos the Hedgehog

Alias: Maximum Ride

Nicknames: Chaos, Max, Phoenix, Shadow, Ninja Monkey-chan, Samurai Penguin-chan, Goth Girl, Firefly, Chibi-ko, Chibi-chan, Pint-sized Pyro Pixie(only Shadow can call her that), ect...

Sex: Female; Nope, still a virgin :3.

Age: 16

Height: 4'7" (Why I'm telling you the height of a hedgehog is beyond me)

Weight: 96lbs. (ditto)

3#: (The three numbers that sum up her body) 38-24-36

Birthday: October 31st.

Eyes: Crimson red, they change to black with intense emotions.

Fur: Black and Crimson red. She looks kinda like Shadow, but one of her quills hangs down in front of her right eye.

Outfit: A Blood red tanktop that is missing its stomach so you could see her stomach, a pair of Black shorts with a Blood red belt with a Silver star beltbuckle, a pair of Black fingerless gloves, a pair of knee-high high-heeled Black combat boots with Blood red laces, and a set of Black buckles on her upper arms.

Accessories: Three small Silver hoops in each ear and a large Gold ring with Black runes carved into it and a Blood red gem in the center around her neck, and every minute Crimson red energy surges through the Black runes from the gem in the center.

Makeup: Her makeup consists of Dark red eyeshadow, Black lipstick on her top lip, Dark red lipstick on her bottom lip, and Black nailpolish on her fingers and toes.

Birthmarks: She has a five-point star shaped birthmark on her left forearm.

Family: None.

Residence: She shares a house with Shadow.

Friends: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, ect...

Personality: Shy, quiet, yet once she warms up she is nice, sweet, energetic, talkative, happy-go-lucky, sarcastic, and completely random. And she has this thing about setting things on fire. (Pyro! :3)

Special: She was created by Dr. Eggman to be the second ultimate lifeform. She is the end result of 'Project Chaos' and only Eggman and Shadow known about this. Oh, and that commander dude from G.U.N.

* * *

Kai: Now for the Mini one-shot! Yayz! :3

(A/I: Authoress's Interlude)

(CO-A/I: Co-Authoress's Interlude)

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon. Shadow was sitting on the couch, reading a book, and Chaos was no where to be seen.

"It's quiet.... too quiet. Chaos must either be plotting something or isn't here." Shadow muttered as he looked around.

Chaos was actually in the kitchen, looking for her super-special cookies; The ones she bought specially for during _that_ time of the month. However, in place of her cookies was a note. Yes, a note, which read:

'Hey Chaos, I ate your cookies. They were really good. You should really buy more of them. Sincerely, Silver'

Chaos was pissed. And adding in the fact that it was her time of the month, Silver was in for a world of hurt. Chaos crumpled the note and stalked out of the kitchen, past Shadow, who looked up at her from his book and shuddered, and out the door.

"Chaos is plotting someone's death again. PMS, no doubt. I wonder who she'll be taking her wrath out on this time." Shadow said, obviously remembering the 'Sonic incident' two months ago. But that is a story for another day. (A/I: Request and thou shall receive!)

Meanwhile, Chaos was at Sonic's house which was down the street and where Silver was staying. She burst through the front door and stalked into the living room where Sonic and Tails were playing 'Soul Caliber 4'. They looked up at her and shuddered.

"Where's Silver?" Chaos asked them.

"Upstairs in his room. Third door on the left." Sonic said. Chaos marched out of the living room and up the stairs. She burst into Silver's room, scared the crap outta him, and closed the door.

Downstairs, Sonic and Tails eyes widened as they listened to Silver beg Chaos for mercy. Sonic shuddered, remembering the incident two months ago.

"Is Silver gonna be ok?" Tails asked.

"Hell, I don't know. The only reason I'm alive is cause Amy saved my ass." Sonic said.

Chaos came down the stairs fifteen minutes later, twenty dollars in hand. She walked out the door muttering something about going to the store for more cookies. Sonic and Tails went upstairs to Silver's room and found him beaten to a pulp and duct taped to the ceiling.

"I'll get the ladder." Sonic said.

"And I'll get the first aid kit." Tails said. And they both walked out of the room.

Chaos returned home twenty minutes later carrying a bag of chocolate chip fudge cookies. She entered the house and went upstairs to her room. Shadow, whom was still reading his book just shook his head, having received a call from Sonic not even two minutes before.

"Eggman must have had a death wish when he created her." Shadow muttered.


End file.
